


All That Is His

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin finds someone from Camelot’s past and has to tell Morgana.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 48 His</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Is His

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: All That Is His**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** ????  
 **Summary:** Merlin finds someone from Camelot’s past and has to tell Morgana.  
 **Warnings:** reincarnation  
 **Word Count:** 609  
 **Prompt:** 48 His

 **All That Is His**  
“Merlin, do you have the list?” Morgana asked as she walked into the kitchen carrying Devon. “I’d go but he is colicky and I’m not fit to be seen.”

Merlin kissed Morgana on the cheek. “You are beautiful and I have the list.” He held it up as proof.

“Follow it exactly and don’t forget anything.”

“I will.” Merlin said as he shoved the list in his pocket

“You forgot the tea last time. Who forgets the tea?” Morgana shook her head in wonder.

“I went back for it, remember and it wasn’t on the list.” Merlin kissed her again this time on the lips then he kissed Devon’s head. He grabbed the car keys and headed out the door. “I’ll be back quick as I can.”

The shop was crowded but Merlin managed. There were a few things he had to guess at on the list. Morgana has the worst handwriting especially after she hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in a few days. It was like trying to read Latin with a hangover.

He stood in queue for almost twenty minutes before he put the basket on the scanner. He turned to grab a last minute chocolate bar. Arthur always brought Gwen chocolate when she was moody so he thought he would try it.

“Will this be all, sir?” A woman’s voice asked.

“Yes.” He turned to look at the person who spoke. “Freya?”

She smiled and blushed. “My mother named me after some goddess or something. I hate it really.” She covered her name tag with her hand.

Merlin recovered himself. “Norse goddess. You must be new here.”

“I started yesterday.” Freya smiled as she rang up and bagged his order. “Do I know you? You are very familiar.”

Merlin shook his head. “No. We have never met.” He handed her the cash and took his purchases.

On the way home he thought about Freya. In this time he is morgana’s love but in Camelot Freya was his. He didn’t know what this would mean to his marriage or even his heart.

He brought the bags in and set them down on the side. “Morgana!”

“Sh! He’s sleeping.” Morgana said as she came into the kitchen. Merlin, you look like you have just seen a ghost.

“Worse. I just saw the Lady of the Lake.”

Morgana looked confused. “Who?”

“We need to talk, Morgana.” Merlin said as he handed her the chocolate bar. “There is something I have never told you.”

Morgana sat at the table. “What happened at the shop?”

“I was in love once in Camelot before …well ….before we made our choices.” Merlin said.

“The Lady of the Lake?” Morgana said. She unwrapped the candy and popped a piece in her mouth.

Merlin nodded. “She was the bastet that Arthur killed.”

“I remember that creature. You saw her here?”

“Her name is Freya. She just started working at the market.”

“Did she know you?” Morgana broke off a piece of the chocolate bar and handed it to him.

Merlin shook his head. “She said I was familiar. I should have told you sooner but there was no way to know that she would appear.”

“Merlin, do you still love her?’ Morgana held her breath as she waited for his answer.

Merlin shook his head. “It was a shock that’s all. I love you and Devon. What I felt for her was just a young man’s fancy.”  
Morgana nodded. “Thank you for telling me. You know I don’t like secrets.”

Merlin put his arms around her and held her tight. He couldn’t help feeling that something was coming to take all that was his. 


End file.
